This invention relates to absorption air conditioning, and, in particular, to a compact air conditioning machine.
As is well known in the art, multi-stage absorption air conditioning machines for providing both heating and cooling contain a relatively large number of tubular components that are interconnected by flow circuits for moving working fluids between the components to complete the absorption cycle. One such machine is available through Carrier Corp. of Syracuse, N.Y., under the 16DF designation. The 16DF utilizes water as a refrigerant and lithium bromide as an absorbent. A weak solution of water and lithium bromide is developed in the system absorber which contains a high concentration of water. The weak solution is passed through a series of generators where the refrigerant is heated under a relatively low pressure and vaporized. Strong solution from the generators, which is at a relatively high temperature, is brought through solution heat exchangers in heat transfer relationship with the weak solution moving into the generators.
Heretofore, the solution heat exchangers were independent units, each being fully contained within its own housing. The heat exchanger tubes are mounted between relatively thin tube sheets and, as a consequence, a tube failure generally resulted in the replacement of the entire heat exchanger. This, of course, results in considerable machine down time and expense. In addition, housing the solution heat exchangers independently requires a good deal of space.